The need to fix one element to another, such as a panel to a stud, has given rise to a large technology relating to fasteners. Primitive versions, such as nails and screws, are labour intensive and have the drawback that the fixing means are visible externally. It is desirable to fix one element to another so that the fixing means are not visible externally. This desirability may be based on aesthetic or economic reasons. For some applications, it may be desirable that the fixing means are not visible externally, for security purposes.
Common construction practice is to provide a first fixing stage, followed by a “final fix” stage. This is labour intensive and generally results in post-finishing. It is desirable to eliminate the need for the first fixing stage and to fix only after assembly has been completed.
Further, common methods of fixing are rarely reversible without damage to the elements being fixed. It is desirable to devise a fixing system which, at least in some aspects, is reversible without damage.
Still further, it is common to fix one element to another by the use of connectors which are separate from the first and second elements. It is desirable to incorporate at least part of a connector in a first or second element.